Broken Wings
by gyoki
Summary: AU. How can you love someone that is already dead?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was, but it's not. So no suing. Suing is bad, boys and girls. B-A-D.

A/N: this is just the intro, so it's only short. Stick with me, everything else will be longer. Also, this is my first fic, so be nice to me. Any (constructive!) feedback is welcome.

-----------------------------------Broken Wings-----------------------------------

_Introduction_

I was never scared by ghost stories. I always knew that they were make-believe, things of a fanciful nature. But all that was about to change. I'm not sure if what happened was for better or worse…and maybe I'll never find out. It happened so fast, too fast. I couldn't stop it, couldn't help myself. I wanted you, even if I couldn't have you.

That's always the way it goes, isn't it? You want the one thing that you can have. I could have had anyone, anyone else.

But no. I kept coming to you, wanting you. You felt the same way, didn't you? I hope so…I hope you loved me as much as I loved you. Maybe one day I'll find you again. Oh, please God, let me find you again. Don't let me go through the rest this life without you, without seeing you, touching you, holding you.

It's funny…you left me when I was sixteen. I went to America, and lots of awful things happened there…but I won't talk about that in too great a detail. What I wanted to say, what that it's funny that it's been eight years, and I'm still waiting to see you.

Just like I promised, I'm still waiting for you. And I'll keep waiting, until you come back to me. Just like you promised you would.

Sometimes I wonder, though…I mean, I've changed a lot since you knew me. Will you still love me, even though I'm twisted?

But before all that, I'll go back to the beginning.

I'll go back, and see if I can make sense of it all….

I don't want to forget a single moment.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was, but it's not. So no suing. Suing is bad, boys and girls. B-A-D.**

A/N: Rei, Suki and Sua are all my own. In this story, Yuki has friends. (shock, horror!) At least at the beginning he does. Things may change…

-----------------------------------Broken Wings-----------------------------------  
_ Chapter one – Setting the Scene_

** Eight years earlier. Yuki POV **

'Do we have to go, Suki-chan? Please? Eiri-kun? Rei-han? Hey! Are you guys even listening to me! Hey!' Sua's pleads fell on deaf ears as the four of us (or three and a half, seems Sua wasn't feeling overly brave about the whole thing) climbed the stairs towards the "Haunted classroom".

Feh, haunted? Ghosts were just a figure of the imagination, stories that people made up to scare children into staying in at night. All crap if you ask me.

The rumour at our school was that there was a boarder living here a hundred years ago, and he hung himself with the curtains…and that was supposed to scare people? That he hung himself with a curtain. Like I said, all crap.

'Eiri…Eiri! Wake up!' Suki raised an eyebrow at me as I walked into a wall…it's not smart to think to much while walking in the dark. It's only now that I realise my head hurts.  
'Yeah? Sorry? What were you saying?' I asked, rubbing my head. I had only just noticed the pain throbbing in it. Stupid wall. 'Why couldn't someone warn me that was coming?' I frowned at them and Suki laughed.

'You still aren't listening.'  
'That's no reason to laugh,' I said, looking hurt.

'You don't need all those brain cells, man. You pass anyway. Hit your head more, and be dumb like the rest of us.' Rei grinned. Stupid bastard. Wasn't my fault that's the way the dice fell for me.

'Are you going to tell me what you were saying or not? I'm listening now, so be quick.' My fuse was short, and they had just about reached the end of it.  
'I was saying, how's you mother?' Suki and Rei look at me with concern in there eyes. I don't want to answer them.  
'Has anyone seen Sua?' I ask, changing the subject. I don't like talking about her. It makes me think. And we've all seem how well that turns out.

'I-I'm here…' I turn and see her hanging onto the banister beside the stairs for what looks like dear life.

'…Sua. Really. There is nothing to be afraid of! Ghost aren't real, babe!' Rei reaches out to his girlfriend and she slinks over to him.

'C…can we all hold hands? I d-don't want anybody to get eaten by the ghost.' She whispers, looking at us with big hopeful eyes. Suki sighs and shakes her head. I laugh.

'The ghost eats people?' I asked her. She nodded so violently that I was afraid her head would fall off. 'Okay. We'll hold hands.' I reach out and take Suki's hand with my left and Sua's hand with my right. Her hand was clammy and trembling ever so softly. Rei had her other hand. I leaned so I was level with her ear. 'It's okay,' I whispered reassuringly, like I was talking to a child and not an almost-sixteen-year old. 'We won't let that silly ghost touch you. I promise.' Sua nodded, but didn't look very convinced.

We stood outside the supposedly haunted hall for just a second before Suki, Rei and myself walked forward, dragging Sua along behind us.

* * *

_  
The young man ran, his mousey brown hair falling in his eyes, which wasn't helping. It was dark, he couldn't see what was happening around him, but he ran on, the beating of his heart and the pounding of his pursuers heightening his senses as he raced on._

He was afraid, so afraid. He couldn't let this man catch him! The young mans lungs ached as he listened to the pelting of his feet on the wooden floor beneath him. Moonlight danced of his fragile features, which were stricken with an unusual fear and urgency.

The beat of the footsteps that chased him doubled, and with renewed vigour the hunter gained ground on his prey. The prey in question tried with all the will that he had left to run faster, to get away from the sick man that followed him.

He flew into the exam room, legs numb, feet aching, lungs chocking. There, at the end, a door with a light on underneath it. There would be someone there that could help him, he was sure of it.

His dark pursuer closed the distance between them again. Two meters.

The door was so close. He stretched out his hand in anticipation for the cold, hard doorknob.

One and a half meters. Closing fast.

Gods… it was so close…he could almost---

The slim body of the boy was slammed into the ground, his captor crushing him with his overpowering force.

'Thought that you could get away from me? Ha! Idiot boy…you will never escape me. You should know that by now.' The hunter forced his catch to lie still as he striped him of his shirt, shoving it into the small, delicate mouth of the school boy beneath him.

The twelve year old screamed, but the heart-wrenching sound was suffocated by his own shirt, and he gagged on the white material. It was cold and he wished that he could have his clothes back. It was cold with out his shirt and pants. He whimpered as he felt a clammy hand touch him in places that weren't decent to be seem by anyone other than himself.

The boy hated the way that his body reacted to this sick mans touch. He had trusted this man. And as he lay there on the cold floor, in a room that offered him no comfort, his trust was being torn and betrayed.

A searing pain shot through his backside, and the delicate boy screamed. But once again, the sound was dulled by his shirt. Blood trickled down his thigh as unbelievable torture destroyed his child's body. He was no longer innocent.

The young man wished that he could stop crying, as this seemed to only make his tormentor happier.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was let go. Blood and semen dripped off his inner thigh.

'Be quiet. You are not to make sound, understand?' The man asked the broken creature in front of him. Slowly, he nodded. 'Good.'

The man took the youth's shirt out of him mouth, and put his hand over it instead. He used his other hand to hold the boy's nose, so he couldn't breath at all.

The young man struggled for a while, and then, after a couple of minutes…went still. A single tear fell weakly from the dying boy's eye. His world was silent, and moments later, everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
So, what did you guys think? Sorry if the part in italics is a little confusing to read. Can someone tell me if it is?  
Thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciate it. Sorry it didn't make sense, Towa-chan .**

Gyoki. 


End file.
